


The Spark That Lit the Change

by fiadhfajita



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sparring, challenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiadhfajita/pseuds/fiadhfajita
Summary: Bucky teases Steve in the middle of a training session and Steve takes it as a personal challenge.[Based upon a tumblr post by garrisonbabe: Steve and Bucky sparring and whenever Bucky gets Steve into a hold he just leans in a whispers c'mon punk don't go soft on me now, like it better when you're hard and Steve just growling.]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Spark That Lit the Change

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: Steve and Bucky sparring and whenever Bucky gets Steve into a hold he just leans in a whispers c’mon punk don’t go soft on me now, like it better when you’re hard and Steve just growling.  
> ~  
> Okay, so this was meant to be shorter than it ended up and it isn’t as humorous as I intended, but I think I kind of love it anyway! Thank you to garrisonbabe for giving me permission to have a go at morphing her idea into my own headcanon.
> 
> -
> 
> [RE-POST! I accidentally deleted my previous account (ghostlywhitedirewolf) so am now reuploading all my old fics]

~

Steve was out of practice.

Out of practice and utterly out of his depth.

He’d watched Bucky and Natasha spar on numerous occasions, marvelling at the speed and accuracy of their movements, of their blows. He’d been happy to remain a spectator, his practising of hand to hand combat having taken a backseat to helping Bucky recover, helping him gain his identity as something other than a weapon to be fired at will. It had taken months for Bucky to recapture his independence and then another six months for him to realise that the things he felt for Steve weren’t the same as the things he remembered feeling before the war.

But things were good now, Bucky could handle being in his own skin again, not the same person he had been, but something resembling whole again and Steve felt the same way about himself.

His life without Bucky hadn’t been complete, a part of him recognising the fact that he had never really gotten the chance to grieve for his best friend before becoming a ‘Capsicle’, a nickname that Bucky had fondly adopted after spending a little too much time with Tony Stark during the process of re-designing his metal arm.

“C’mon Steve, this is embarrassing,” Bucky smirked, landing another blow to Steve’s side. “I fought you on the bridge and you were miles better than this.”

“That was before you decided that cooking was a form of therapy. Now I’m a little out of shape.” Steve huffed, dropping into a defensive stance.

Bucky laughed freely, deflecting a blow to his side and twisting out of reach before turning and attempting a hit of his own. “You love my Lasagne, don’t even start.”

“I do, but sadly your Lasagne is the reason I have to add an extra twenty minutes to my morning runs.”

“Steve, you could literally lie on your back-” Bucky paused as Steve managed to knock him back a step. “-and you still wouldn’t lose your ten pack.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Steve winked, launching himself at Bucky in a strategically timed offensive.

Bucky stepped to the side, a quick movement of his metal arm with the addition of his bodyweight to the action sending Steve crashing onto the mat. The brunet dropped to straddle him, capturing Steve’s wrists above his head as the Captain twisted his hips in an attempt to escape.

Bucky leaned forward, mouthing at Steve’s earlobe momentarily before he moved his head back an inch, breath ghosting over the other man’s neck.

“Weak.”

Bucky grinned as Steve surged upwards, finally throwing all of his strength at the ex-assassin with a sound of frustration.

Steve’s breathing had increased, Bucky noted, and as the blond advanced towards him he smirked again, seeing the blush on Steve’s cheeks and the determined look in the soldier’s eyes.

“Finally.” Bucky goaded, stepping into the onslaught and blocking with his metal arm, pleasantly surprised when Steve immediately twisted to land an elbow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to retreat for a second to regain his breath.

“Better!” Bucky said enthusiastically. “That’s more like it.”

“Don’t be an asshole.” Steve paused to adjust one of the hand wraps.

“I know what you fighting properly looks like, remember? I’m only being an ass because I know yours isn’t in gear.” Bucky told him. “Now come on. You’re never usually worried about hurting me.”

He winked obnoxiously and laughed as Steve glared again.

“You’re such a jerk.” Steve told him, watching as Bucky approached him, waiting patiently to see what his first move would be.

Close combat had never been Bucky’s preference before his time with HYDRA, previously favouring a gun, specifically a sniper rifle. His aim was second to none; that had been the final straw in convincing Steve that Bucky was still in there somewhere when they’d fought on the helicarrier. Bucky had shot Steve in the leg and the stomach instead of the fatal head shot that, even with a broken arm, he could have effortlessly delivered. But since being with HYDRA his hand-to-hand combat had become of a grade that impressed even Natasha. As a result, he had decided to be ruthless with his training of Steve, fearing that if he were to be recaptured and wiped again, the Cap wouldn’t be able to beat him and not willing to allow that to happen. Their discussion the previous week had warned Steve of this.

Today was different.

Today, Bucky seemed more interested in provoking Steve than actually training him.

They hadn’t actually planned on training today, but when Steve had interrupted Bucky’s workout, the ex-assassin had told him to disarm him.

Five minutes later, Bucky had been sans training knife, but full of criticism for Steve’s technique.

“Don’t just stand there.” Bucky muttered, loud enough that he knew Steve would be able to hear, but not loud enough to distract the other man and throw him off his movement.

Steve reacted quickly, ducking to the side, successfully avoiding Bucky. “Why not? You like it when I just lie there.”

Bucky saw the playful glint in Steve’s eyes and he smiled. “Only when I’ve rendered you unable to move.”

“Someone’s confident in their own abilities.” Steve inched closer, keeping his body language open and relaxed.

“When their abilities are a proven fact, one can be confident. I don’t recall you having any complaints.”

Bucky watched as Steve moved into his personal space, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the transparency of Steve’s tactics.

The captain reached out to touch Bucky, fingers splaying across the ex-assassins abdomen as his lips captured those of the brunet. He allowed himself to be drawn into Steve’s mouth, eyes following Steve’s other hand as it moved. Without breaking the kiss, Bucky snaked out his metal arm to grab Steve’s wrist, pulling it upwards and pushing a finger into a pressure point.

The training knife fell to the ground as Steve cursed.

“Nice try. Loose lips sink ships, remember.” Bucky told him with a juvenile grin.

“That’s not what that saying means, Buck.” Steve exclaimed incredulously.

“Kinda the same thing. Sleeping with people and letting your guard down. I see no difference. You, on the other hand, could do with a new tactic. Seduction as a tactic is useless if you also distract yourself, punk.” Bucky shrugged, shooting Steve his trademark lopsided grin.

“You’re a jerk. Are you going to fight, or just play around?” Steve asked, pulling lightly on his wrist.

“Make me let go, Stevie.” Bucky dared, moving his face closer to Steve’s so that his breath fanned across the other man’s face as he spoke. “Go on.”

“Maybe I won’t.” Steve raised a challenging eyebrow, slotting a thigh into the open gap between Bucky’s legs. “Maybe I’ll just-“

He paused to press his hips into Bucky’s groin, enjoying the way Bucky’s breath caught in his throat at the sensation.

“-stay right here.” Steve punctuated his words with kisses to the v of Bucky’s throat.

“That’s absolutely fine.” Bucky told him, Steve watching as he momentarily switched from Bucky, grinning and playful, to the steely, cold determination of the Winter Soldier observing him emotionlessly for a second before coming back to himself. “I can play that game.”

“Guess I’ll just have to try a little, _harder_.” Steve grinned, reaching down to swap his thigh for his hand.

“Very punny.” Bucky narrowed his eyebrows, smirking in response, before bringing up his flesh hand to push at Steve’s chest, releasing the other man’s wrist at the same time and laughing when the sudden offense caught the Captain off-balance. “Distracted were we Capsicle?”

In the split second it took Steve to recover, Bucky had reached down, snagged the training knife and launched himself at the other man, his movements quick and sharp, not giving Steve time to defend himself before he was on him.

Steve haphazardly blocked the first of Bucky’s attempts, wincing when the metal arm caught his ribs even though he knew that Bucky hadn’t applied enough force for it to do him real damage, before pushing back in an assault of his own, finally finding a rhythm and forcing Bucky backwards a few steps. A few more seconds and Bucky’s back hit the wall, leaving nowhere else for him to go.

Instead of relenting, as Steve half expected, Bucky dropped the training knife, engaging Steve fully, his attacks picking up speed, an expression of respect on his face.

“So you do pay attention when Nat and I spar!” Bucky remarked as Steve landed a blow to Bucky’s gut in a movement that was a speciality of Nat’s.

“Depends.” Steve replied, stride faltering slightly as Bucky ducked to the side, causing Steve to miss his next step, consequently throwing him off kilter.

“On?” Bucky questioned, the word coming out as a heavy breath, Steve’s clumsy, flailing elbow winding him slightly.

“Whether you’re shirtless.” Steve winked and Bucky laughed despite himself.

Steve, anticipating victory, stepped forward, one hand clutching Bucky’s flesh arm and yanking, hoping to unbalance Bucky, but as he stepped into the action, his foot caught on the edge of he mats, causing him to stumble into the brunet.

He heard Bucky snort in amusement and felt a metal arm wrap around his neck as its owner successfully evaded the previous attack, spinning Steve around and pressing his front into the wall that Bucky had previously found himself trapped against. Bucky’s chin rested on Steve’s shoulder and the Captain could clearly imagine his victorious smirk.

“C’mon punk don’t go soft on me now, like it better when you’re hard,” Bucky whispered and Steve couldn’t contain his growl of frustration.

Laughing, Bucky allowed his flesh hand to reach down to the waistband of Steve’s sweats, his lips nipping at Steve’s neck.

“Jerk.” Steve managed to grit out, breath hitching when Bucky’s hand slid beneath the edge of his pants to palm him through his boxers.

“Well, if this isn’t what you want…” Bucky withdrew his hand and stepped back, releasing the other man and watching as Steve’s slumped against the wall, a gasp dragged from him, before he turned towards Bucky.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish, Buck.” His voice suggesting a dare.

“I never do.” Bucky retorted and Steve wasn’t sure who threw themselves at who, maybe it was a bit of both, but suddenly they were kissing, hands roaming over any exposed skin, mouths fighting each other desperately for control.

Bucky nipped at Steve’s lower lip and the Captain groaned. “Fuck, Bucky.”

“In a minute.” Bucky replied sarcastically, walking Steve backwards until he felt the wall behind him.

“You’re such a jerk.”

“You love it.”

“If you don’t get on with something, I might not.” Steve groaned as Bucky managed to wrangle a hand down his pants, pushing aside his boxers before stroking his hardening cock.

“I’m getting to that part. Patience, _Captain_.” Bucky said with a smirk, knowing Steve’s weakness for that particular name, especially during sex.

Steve shivered and moved his hips, both allowing Bucky to pull down his pants and underwear, and also creating friction against the hand still rubbing his cock gently. He moaned, a calloused thumb brushing over his increasingly sensitive head as Bucky knelt between his legs, his metal hand moving to Steve’s stomach having successfully freed Steve from the clothing on the lower part of his body.

“Take off your shirt and put your hands on the pull up bar.” Bucky told him, voice changing from playfulness to the seductive hunger that Steve loved, waiting for Steve to comply before speaking again. “If you remove your hands for any reason other than to stop me or because I tell you to, I will stop and you won’t be getting off tonight. Understood?”

Steve nodded eagerly, gasping as Bucky’s hand twisted around his cock intricately.

“I’m going to blow you and get you off against this wall. You will not come until I say you can, do you understand? Can you do that for me?” Bucky said and Steve nodded again.

“Yes, god yes, please Sir.”

“Colour?” Bucky asked, voice softening ever so slightly, feeling the need to check that Steve was definitely on the same page as him.

“Green. Definitely green.”

“And your safe word, though I don’t think I’m going to last long enough for this to go anywhere?”

“Clock.”

“Mine is chandelier.” Bucky replied.

“I know, I kn.. fuck, Bucky.” Steve choked on his words at the feeling of Bucky’s mouth on his cock and looked down, his hands gripping the bar above him tightly to ground himself as he took in the slight before him.

Bucky’s pupils were dilated, his usually brown eyes black as he looked up at Steve, mouth moving rhythmically as his flesh hand pumped the base of Steve’s cock whilst his metal hand pushed against Steve’s lower abdomen, firmly keeping the blond man’s hips from jerking forwards. The Captain groaned obscenely as Bucky’s tongue licked over his slit before sucking him back down, pressing Steve’s cock against the roof of his mouth as his cheeks hollowed. Steve’s hips stuttered and he almost lost his grip on the bar as Bucky smirked around his dick.

“Don’t let go of that bar.” Bucky warned, momentarily pulling off Steve’s cock before resuming his ministrations.

“I won’t, I.. shit. Bucky, I’m not, I can’t,” Steve spluttered, eyes closing in an attempt to regain control of himself before he came embarrassingly quickly.

“Colour, Steve.” Bucky demanded gently.

“Still green. I’m not going to last, Buck. Feel like a fucking teenager.” Steve opened his eyes to find Bucky’s face level with his own.

“Me neither, I’m still wired from sparring.” Bucky admitted.

“Can I.. can I touch you?” Steve asked, eyes flicking from Bucky’s face to where his hands gripped the pull-up bar.

Bucky kissed him, a slow, deep, dirty kiss that didn’t help Steve’s situation one little bit.

“One hand only.” Bucky told him, barely breaking the kiss as he spoke, hand wrapping around Steve’s cock again and stroking in long, unhurried caresses that Steve thought might drive him mad. Steve uncurled his right hand from the bar, sliding his hand into Bucky’s pants and palming at his already hard cock, using the wetness he felt there as lubrication as he started to move his hand in sweeping motions along Bucky’s length, not caring that the angle was awkward and less than ideal because Bucky’s responding moan was almost pornographic, the sound reverberating through the kiss and leaving Steve’s lips tingling.

“God, Buck.” Steve’s hips thrust forward without his conscious permission and Bucky laughed, resting his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, the laughter ending with a gasp as Steve squeezed his cock gently in response. “Buck, I, I’m gonna, please can I..”

“No.”

Steve felt his chest constrict, resisting the urge to beg. The more he begged, the longer Bucky would make him wait, he knew that, but it had been more than a week since they’d done anything of this sort, Steve having been away on a mission for a few days and Bucky busy with SHIELD, helping Coulson with a part of their new weaponry.

_One fucking week._

That’s all it had taken to turn Steve into an overeager teenager, coming after not even ten minutes.

Bucky’s hand had stilled, sensing Steve zoning out for a moment.

“I’m here, sorry.” Steve confirmed, a choked whimper escaping him as Bucky’s hand moved again, the brunet’s own hips stuttering under Steve’s attentions.

“God Steve, you’re so fucking good, so good.” Bucky moaned, pressing closer to the other man, metal hand running over Steve’s cheek as he kissed him.

‘Bucky, shit, Buck.” Steve muttered around a gasp, repeating Bucky’s name like a mantra as he felt the other man tense before Bucky was spilling over his hand with a noiseless groan, mouth falling open and eyes closing as his orgasm engulfed him.

Bucky’s hand unconsciously sped up around Steve’s cock and the Captain whimpered with the effort of holding off from coming.

“Bucky, please. Please, I can’t, I need to come, please let me come. Bucky, please, please, oh god.” He begged knees shaking with the effort, hand still moving on Bucky’s cock, stroking him through his orgasm.

“Come Steve.” Bucky breathed against Steve’s ear. “Let go.”

Steve cried out as his orgasm hit him, his forehead falling forward onto Bucky’s shoulder, the other man’s gasps pounding in his ear as his head swam, pleasure lighting a fire through his veins, making his toes curl.

“Good boy, I’ve got you.” Bucky mumbled, stroking Steve’s stomach soothingly with his metal hand.

Slowly, Steve felt the fog clearing as he returned to himself, Bucky still whispering comforting words into his ear.

“God, Buck. That was amazing.”

“I know. God, I don’t think I’ve come so fast since we first started doing this.” Red tinged Bucky’s cheekbones as he took Steve’s face in his hands, angling it so that Steve was looking at him before kissing him lightly, giving Steve a small smile.

“Thank you.” Steve mumbled, leaning forward to press his lips against Bucky’s again, sighing happily.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll bring you some water.” Bucky told him, taking one of Steve’s hands and pulling him gently forward, pausing to allow Steve to step out of his pants, which were pooled around his ankles.

Steve allowed himself to be led through to their room, where Bucky guided him onto the bed, kissing him again and mumbled something about, _being right back._

Bucky returned a minute or two later and Steve watched him as he stripped down, cleaning himself off quickly before crawling onto the bed beside Steve, handing him a bottle of water, watching as Steve took a swig before proceeding to wash Steve too.

“Thanks.” Steve said with a content smile, angling his body to allow him to rest his cheek against Bucky’s chest as the brunet pulled the duvet over them both, sliding down to lie more comfortably beside Steve, his arms encompassing the larger man as he proceeded to run his fingers up and down Steve’s back, drawing soothing circles into the skin there.

“Love you,” Bucky mumbled, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“Love you too,” Steve sighed, eyelids fluttering as he floated towards sleep, the adrenaline from sparring and endorphins from his orgasm subsiding to leave a gratified kind of exhaustion.

Bucky understood, feeling similar himself as he curled his body around Steve’s, letting the even breathing of the other man lull him into a pleasant sleep.

~

_El fin_


End file.
